


thought i was asleep

by bickz



Series: FFXV Drabbles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet, very mundane im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Nyx shows up unexpectantly in Noctis's apartment.





	thought i was asleep

When Noctis came home from school, the last thing he expected to find was a slumbering Nyx sprawled across his sofa, still clad in the entirety of his Kingsglaive armour. It’s a pleasant surprise, and Noct can’t resist the grin that spreads across his mouth as he crosses the room. The two haven’t gotten to spend much time together since Nyx was sent out on some top secret mission to recapture some outlying territories being attacked by the Empire. Noctis had heard word that Nyx was coming to the city soon, but he hadn’t expected the soldier to return so early. He had also expected some warning of Nyx’s arrival. However, Noctis certainly isn’t complaining about this lovely gift. 

Once Noctis meanders to the edge of the couch, he kneels on the floor next to Nyx’s head and leans over him. The smile on Noctis’s mouth grows as he is unable to control his excitement upon seeing this man in his apartment. Nyx is just as gorgeous as Noctis recalls, maybe even more so. Those long dark lashes, the distinct marks on his cheeks, the stubble along his jaw, the faded scars. Noctis’s eyes travel down to those familiar lips, and he licks his own in anticipation. He hopes that they taste the same, feel the same against his own, make the same noises. 

“I love you,” Noctis whispers, closing his eyes and lightly pressing his mouth to Nyx’s. 

“Love you, too, babe,” Nyx replies quietly as a startled Noctis pulls back. He smirks up at the younger boy, amused by the embarrassed blush that blooms across his face. 


End file.
